el origen
by bella swamn
Summary: como se originó todo esto ¿por que a nosotros?, a caso es un castigo o un milagro... nos han abierto los ojos ahora somos, ¿cazadores o la inútil presa?


Todo este desastre... como se originó... nadie lo sabe, pero hubieron personas presentes, presentes, el cual pelearon aunque no tenían armas, con todas sus fuerzas, con su alma, pero... ¿porque nos devoraban, por que sufríamos?, preguntas que nunca serán respondidas, pero... será por venganza, por un castigo, por vernos sufrir, o el simple hecho de sea un milagro de Dios, estos seres, nos han abierto los ojos, somos la nueva presa...

...pero también somos los nuevos cazadores.

Es la ley de la vida: matar para vivir...

-Helena... Helena...- decía la pequeña chica de cinco años, buscaba los ojos oliva de su madre. Vestía un hermoso besito color Blanco de encajes crema, donde en la parte superior de su vestido caía un velo blanco, muy femenino y caro, en su cabecita lucia una tiara de rosas blancas con perlas incrustadas y su cabello estaba tomado en un peinado, de cabellos rebeldes, muy glamoroso.

-Suki, no grites tu abuelo duerme... respondió la mujer de cabello azabache y piel morena, sus ojos despedían amabilidad y serenidad, y su sonrisa radiaba de felicidad, vestía un vestido apretado en la cintura y muy ligero de la cadera hacia debajo de un color morado claro casi indescriptible con unas gotas de oro en el l parte de su espalda parecía un corsé pero con ceda de oro y plata, en sus pies unas zapatillas con altura de cristal traía su cabello ondulado y rebelde suelto donde una rosa roja reposaba sobre su oreja izquierda, en cambio "Suki" era una pequeñaza de cabello negro azabache y ojos miel, era pálida haciendo notar un leve rubor en sus pómulos, era de una estatura muy baja para su edad.

-no me llames Suki mamá... mi nombre es Melanie... mamá- la llamada Melanie se cruzo de brazos- pero me llevarías al jardín y e cuentas las historias de esas criaturas... ¿por favor?. dijo la chica, se madre Helena frunció el ceño, pero luego de serenó.

-esas historias te dan pesadillas, Susuk...

-Melanie- la interrumpió

-Melanie esas historias te dan miedo, tendrás pesadillas.

-prometo que no, te lo juro por la garrita. La madre río ante aquel comentario y puso su dedo mostrando aceptación a la petición de su hija.

-vamos al jardín… dijo la madre tomando en sus brazos a la niña.

-gracias- se limitó a decir la pequeña niña de ojos ámbar y miel.

Salieron de la casa de concreto y baldosas a un jardín muy bien decorado, era espacioso, lleno de v vida natural, la entrada al jardín eran unos escalones de mármol, donde al llegar al suelo, las enredaderas se enroscaban frágil y ágilmente por los barandales de las escaleras blancas, de lujo, para los pueblerinos, de la baja sociedad y la alta sociedad, el césped recién cortado y humedecido brillaba un color verde potente, decoraciones sopor todo el lugar y un quincho de marfil blanco sedoso, lucia con una arquitectura de finas figuras geométricas, donde las enredaderas con flores rojas Caían elegantemente una buena muy glamorosa y sofisticadas se hallaba a unos lados del arbusto de rosas, donde rosas blancas y rojas destacaban alrededor del quincho, en los quinchos traseros del quincho central, estaban decorados, pero en vez de que las enredaderas de flores rojas cayera, enredaderas de flores blancas escalaban los barandales blancos de marfil, ambos quinchos inferiores que se encontraban detrás del quincho inicial eran más pequeños, y cinco árboles rodeaban el jardín junto a las grandes murallas de dos metros, decoraban el lugar dando también sombra era árboles magníficos e imperiales, ya que brotaban flores pequeñas de un color rosa que daban un olor exquisito al aire, el jardín en conclusión era una obra maestra, donde también en una laguna al lado del árbol inferior derecho descansaban peces chinos de la suerte.

Se sentaron en una banca de madera suave que se encontraba debajo del árbol mayor de flores rosa, que perfumaba el aire. Dejo a la niña sobre sus muslos, y lo primero que izo fue sacarse las incomodas zapatillas de cristal. La niña, salto de los muslos de su madre y posó su cabeza en los muslos de la madre, esta empezó a jugar con los cabellos de la pequeña azabache.

-hace mucho años atrás, existió una hermosa guerrera llamada Jiyū-sen, su belleza deslumbraba tenia unos ojos de color ámbar y cabello negro muy pálida- la madre miro sonriendo a la niña, ella había cambiado la apariencia física de la protagonista para que se pareciera a su hija, porque la protagonista era de una piel rosada y cabello rojo fuego y ojos azul como el cielo, eso hacia a Suzuki, la niña también llamada Melanie se sintiera especial- la niña creció un una barrio pobre pero feliz y humilde, un día una criatura feroz, de quince metros de altura apareció en el mundo y destrozó a la raza humana, la niña se salvo gracias a un amigo que secretamente se había enamorado de ella, al morir su último deseo fue un beso de esta, ella nunca supo su sentimiento por que antes de decir su deseo murió valientemente, siendo tragado por un hombre de siete metros, denominado Titán, la joven niña juró venganza contra esas criaturas, y siempre peleo hasta al final, la joven murió, siendo una de las mejores guerreras, pero su muerte fue un golpe duro para la humanidad…

-amo esa historia mamá… pero…

-¿si? Respondió la madre mirándola con ternura.

- Jiyū-sen no tenia amigos ¿o si?- pregunto- por que todos tenemos amigos, yo al menos tengo a Victorique y a Fleour, tu a la madre de Victorique y la madre de Fleour.

-si, todos tenemos y tu padre es amigo de muchos en su trabajo, pero la guerrera era una chica solitaria o eso me contaba el abuelo Shingensh.

-te parece si salgo a jugar con Fleour y Victorique.

-si ve anda, dijo la madre poniéndose las zapatillas con una mueca, la niña salió corriendo donde sus amigas.

Victorique era en simples palabras perfecta, dulce amable, pero tímida, era de cabello dorado como el sol, que caía en cascada, y ojos azul marino, y Fleour, era de cabello anaranjado fuerte y ojos de un color potentemente anaranjados.

Las tres amigas se encontraban hablando en la calle flores de magnolias rosas ochocientos treinta al frente de la avenida el rey Luis XIV, las niñas hablaban animadamente de los nuevos vestidos de ceda de oro.

-te lo digo, Socker, ayer vi a un "titán" cuando salí de la muralla Maria en busca de sargento Smith, cuando el me encontró a mi y casi muero al ser casi tragado por un Titán- el chico moreno hablaba emocionado y feliz a una chica más alta que el de cabello corto y pálido

-Kleiter, estas seguro que no fue un sueño, los titanes…

-¿titanes?... yo solo pensaba que eran historias, de fantasía que me contaba mi madre en momentos de aburrimiento… no son reales-afirmó- ¿cierto?. Preguntó asustada.

Los oficias miraron asustados a la niña habían metido la pata y bien metida.

-tu… madre tiene razón, solo hablábamos de…

-¿Por qué hablan de Erwin?- dijo la niña más enojada.

-tu… ¿tu quien eres?- dijo la de cabello corto.

-mi nombre es Suzuki Pixis- dijo la niña con una mezcla de curiosidad y arrogancia.

-tu eres hija del comandante Pixis… dijo pálido el chico a la rubia-le contamos el secreto a la hija del comandante Pixis… a la hija de Dott Pixis. Decía el chico asustado.

-¡que secreto!- Dijo la niña ya bastante enojada y cansada, ambos oficiales se fueron corriendo. La niña se quedó parada- me debo ir… y se fue corriendo donde su madre…


End file.
